having my mom's baby
by Edwardlover2012
Summary: Bella has a secret that she can not tell the cullen's about. she is pregnant with her mom's baby  sorry i am not that good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

One big secret 1

Chapter one

Bella was in her room on the phone talking to her mother that lives in phoenix Arizona with her step dad Phil.

Renee: Bella honey pleas do this one thing for me because I can't do it.

Bella: Do what mom what do you want me to do for you that you can't mom.

Renee: Bella Phil and I want to add to the family. (She got cut off by Bella)

Bella: really so I might get a brother or sister.

Renee: Bella listen to me Phil and I can't have children because the doctor said that with my age and the way that I had you and my body it won't be able to carry a baby so Phil and I were thinking and we thought we could do sari-get mother but we can't afford to do that but we thought you could have you little brother or sister.

Bella : ( now crying ) of course mom I would do that for you but I only have one question for you two.

Renee: what is your question Bella?

Bella: when do you want it done?


	2. Chapter 2

One big secret 2

Chapter two

Edward's pov

I was about to go up and in to Bella's room when I saw her on the phone and Bella had tears in her eyes.

I waited till she got off of the phone and tuned off her bedroom light to go up and in to her room.

Edward: Bella I need to talk to you.

Bella: Edward I also need to tell you something.

Edward: you go first.

Bella: no you go its ok.

Edward: ok me and my family are leaving for a vacation we will be gone for a good three four months.

Bella: ok so when do you guys leave.

Edward: we leave in three months so after our anniversary.

Bella: well I am leaving for a six month vacation with my mom and Phil. And I also leave in three months.

Edward: why are you going on such a long vacation?

Bella: well I will tell you why I am going (she said getting up and started to walk to the bathroom) after my vacation.

Edward: ok

End of chapter two


	3. what do you think

Hey

Do you think Bella should go on that vacation or not?

Do you think she should tell him about the baby?

Do you think Bella should never had her mom's baby


	4. Chapter 4

One big secret 3

Chapter 3

Bella pov

That next day

Bella just came home from the doctors. The doctor impregnated her with her mothers and Phil's baby. When she got home she saw Edward and Alice in the drive way of her house and they look upset. When Bella got out of her car she walked over to Alice and Edward and she asked them what they are doing here.

Edward: Bella I need to know something and tell me the truth no lies.

Bella: what do you want to know?

Alice: are you pregnant

Oh cliff hanger

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

One big secret 4

Chapter 4

Previously on one big secret

Bella: ok what do you want to know.

Alice: are you pregnant

Chapter 4

Bella: WHAT.

Edward: are you pregnant because Alice had a vision That you were pregnant and you were with you mother and phil.

Bella: OK YOU THINK I AM PREGNANT BECAUSE OF SOME VISION.

YOU SAID THAT HER VISION ARE NOT ALWAYS TRUE AM A RIGHT.

Edward: Bella please answer the question.

Bella : yes ( she SAID in almost a whisper ) but it's NOT mine I am carrying the baby for my mom and phi because they can't Have a baby and THAT is why I AM going on THAT six month trip because I am having my mom's baby for her. (After she said that she started to cry)

Edward: Bella please don't cry it's ok I am happy for you because you are doing this for you mother and Phil. (hugging her)

Bella: I am sorry.

Edward: for what

Bella: for not telling you about this.

Edward: (pulls her closer to him) it's ok now would you stop crying.

Bella: ok (wipes away her tears and try's to smile).

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

One big secret 5

In chapter 4

Edward and Alice found out Bella is pregnant but with her mom and Phil's baby.

Edward stated home and did not go on his trip with his family and Bella she stated also she told her dad what she was doing for her mother and he was good with it.

Chapter 5

Bella is now two months pregnant

Bella: when will I stop throwing up? (She asked Edward who was in the bathroom with her while she vomited.)

Edward: my father said it will stop when you are entering your second trimesters.

Bella: so when will that be. (She asked while standing up and going to the sink to wash up )

Edward: when you are enter your fourth month. (He said with a little happiness in his voice because he does not like seeing Bella going throw this)

Bella: (after she rinsed her mouth out ) so I only have a month left till I am done with morning sickness.

Edward: yes you do only have a month left of this now come on I want to make you two breakfast so you won't starve today while you are in school.

Bella: ok

Edward: anything you want to eat or do you want me to pick for you.

Bella: you can pick for me.

Edward: ok I will surprise you then.

Bella: ok

They go down to the kitchen to make Bella some breakfast then they go to school.

Bella is starting with a little baby bump because she is so thin she will show a little earlyer and every student is looking at her and they are saying she is pregnant and when the cullens are asked they just say no she is not.


	7. Chapter 7

One big secret 6

Chapter 6

Bella's pov

Bell and Edward are in the in the kitchen and Edward is making Bella breakfast.

Edward got done with cooking and gave Bella her food. He gave her something she could eat without throwing up.

Bella: thank you how did you know that eggs and hash browns don't make me throw up.

Edward: I don't know I just picked it out.

Long moment of silence

Edward: I want to ask u a question but it's not mine to ask it is Rosalie's question.

Bella: what is it?

Edward: how does it feel to be pregnant?

Bella: well it feels wired but very unconvertible. I mean with feeling it move and all that.

Edward: I wish the baby was mine and yours Bella and I do mean that.

Bella: so what r we doing today (she got up to wash her plat but Edward washed it for her)

Edward: nothing much just spending the day with you two. (Edward touching her tummy and feeling the little baby bump and smiling)

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

One big secret 7

Chapter 7

Three months passed and instead of having a baby bump she has a baby belly. She is 5 months pregnant and Edward is happy to. And it is the last week of school and it is the last day.

Bella: so today is graduation I can't believe it.

Edward: I can't believe your pregnant and marrying me to.

Edward proposed to Bella when she got back from the doctor but she found out she got more than she bartended for and she was pregnant with her parent's twins. And he popped the question that night after she told him she was having twins and he was really happy but he was also sad because he wanted the babies to be his and not her parents.

Bella: so what does Alice want me to ware for graduation?

Edward: she wanted you to ware this (he held the black dress in front of her.)

Bella: oh my god that is the dress I wanted in the maternity store how did she know about it when she wasn't even there.

Edward: I read my mom's mind because she was the one that went shopping with you that day. So I bout it for you to ware for graduation so it was not Alice hum picked it out for you it was me. It is your graduation presents from me.

Bella: no you r my graduation present. And thank you (she gave him a very loving kiss that led to making out but she pulled away) I don't want to get pregnant.

Edward: u r already pregnant.

That night at graduation Edward is sitting next to Bella and holding her hand and one hand on her tummy. There row was called to get diplomas Edward helped her to stand up and he walked right behind her making shore she doesn't trip with the shoes Alice gave her to ware with the dress they were heals not high but not low heals pulls it was hard to get around now because she is five months pregnant with twins so you know. They called Bella's name to receive her diploma she went on to the stage and walked off of the stage not tripping but she stranded at the end of the stares waiting for Edward when he gets his he walked off of the stage and took Bella's hand and walked back to their seats.

That night she went to Edward's house and hang out and everybody except Bella changes out of their graduation close and gets confusable and Bella and Edward are in his room and on his couch talking about what they will do after her siblings are born.

Bella: I have a question for you Edward.

Edward: what is it?

Bella: why do you pretend that the babies are yours and not my parents?

Cliff hanger hope you liked it

End of chapter 7

I need help with chapter 8 and sugestions


End file.
